Un soir de décembre
by Arwen Salterby
Summary: Un soir en décembre, Hermione souffre. Elle repense à ces deux mois, les plus beaux de sa vie. Elle doute. L'a-t-il jamais aimée ? HG/DM


En ce soir de décembre, je refoule mon chagrin. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir cette emprise sur moi, sur mon cœur. Après tout, qui es-tu pour me le prendre, puis me le rendre, brisé ?

Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point j'y ai cru... A quel point j'ai cru que tu pouvais m'aimer ! Dieu que je suis niaise !

Dehors, il neige. Il fait _froid_. Les gens jouent, s'envoient des boules de neige, font du patinage sur le lac gelé et moi, je pleure. Intérieurement. Parce qu'en apparence, je suis toujours le rat de bibliothèque sérieux. On ne vient pas me déranger, tant mieux. Je dois te reconnaître ça, tu as tenu une de tes promesses, celle de garder notre relation secrète. Mais après tout, tu l'as fait dans ton intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? Comme le reste...

Nous étions les deux pires ennemis qui puissent exister ! Toi le Sang-pur, beau blond; moi la Sang-de-bourbe, au style négligé. Toi le Serpentard, moi la Gryffondor.

Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir t'aimer, ou même ne serait-ce que t'apprécier un jour. Mais finalement, je suis comme toutes ces filles, je suis une proie facile, et toi, un dangereux prédateur. Comme toutes ces filles, je me suis laissée berner par tes mensonges. Es-tu si abject que de voir ton bonheur dans le malheur des gens ? Harry et Ron m'avaient prévenue. « Hermione, il est et restera toujours le même homme ! »

Et pourtant, en ce soir de décembre, je repense à nos deux mois de bonheur. _Mes_ deux mois de bonheur. _Tes_ deux mois de bonheur. Car tu jubilais, n'est-ce pas ? De quoi ? M'aimais-tu vraiment ? Ou aimais-tu seulement le fait d'avoir réussi à dompter une cible impossible ?

C'était un soir d'octobre. Le bal d'halloween de notre sixième année. Un bal masqué. Le sort a voulu que nous dansions ensemble. Dieu que tu étais beau, avec ta robe de soirée noire, ornée de broderies argentées sur les manches et le col, assorties à ton masque argenté également. Tu brillais sous la lumière. Je savais qui tu étais, mais je jouais le jeu. C'était une soirée de trêve, une soirée pour s'amuser, pour danser ensemble sans se soucier de qui est votre partenaire. Une soirée où amis et ennemis sont cachés derrière des masques, pour n'être reconnu. Dans la mesure du possible, évidemment. Je me rappelle encore mot pour mot de cette phrase que tu m'as dite, lorsque nous dansions.

- Il faudrait que je sois au Paradis pour danser avec une si belle demoiselle... Et peut-être maudit, pour qu'elle soit de Gryffondor !

Il était évident que tu savais qui j'étais. Mais toi aussi tu jouais le jeu. Il était certain que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais, mais sotte, j'y croyais.

Tu m'as emmenée dans le parc, au clair de Lune. Une soirée tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique. Comme si cette nuit avait été peinte pour nous deux. Pourtant, je savais qui se cachait derrière ce masque, et je m'étonnais d'apprécier cette soirée en compagnie de l'homme que je maudissais tant, d'habitude. Comment, avec une simple danse, et quelques petits mots, insignifiants, ai-je pu tomber si facilement dans tes bras ?

J'avais peur d'ôter mon masque, peur que tu ne t'enfuies en courant en me voyant, mais au lieu de cela, tu m'as dit

- De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ce proverbe était vrai avant ce soir.

- Faut-il que je sois maudite de croire à de telles balivernes ?

- Que penseraient les autres, s'ils nous voyaient...

Depuis ce jour, nous continuions à nous voir secrètement, ennemis le jour, amis puis amants la nuit. J'étais heureuse. Je savais bien cependant que ça n'allait pas durer ! Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. Cette soirée de bal était trop belle pour être vraie. Il était impossible que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi avec une simple danse. Cela relevait du surréaliste !

Et pourtant ! Étais-je masochiste de croire que ce bonheur partagé fut réel ? Peut-être bien !

Deux mois... En deux mois, nous avons appris à avoir confiance l'un en l'autre, à se confier nos plus grands secrets. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que tu étais devenu Mangemort... Mais que tu ne le voulais plus. D'autres choses m'ont été révélées, jusqu'à ce soir de décembre. Ce soir où tu m'as avoué que tu avais pour mission de tuer Albus Dumbledore, avec la mort de toute ta famille comme punition si tu échouais. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le cautionner ! Par amour pour toi, j'ai juré de ne le dire à personne, mais il m'a fallu te demander de faire un choix. Ou ta famille, ou moi. Je m'en voulais de t'imposer ça, sachant pertinemment que tu ne pourrais pas me choisir, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement.

Cependant, je ne m'étais pas attendue à un changement de situation si brutal. Tout à coup, tu es redevenu mon ennemi, le Sang-Pur fier, méprisant les nés-moldus, recouvrant ton masque dur d'impassibilité, et aussi vite qu'il s'était formé, du moins, j'avais cru qu'il se fut formé un jour, ton amour pour moi s'est brisé... Quelques mots qui ont déchiré mon cœur... Tout comme ces quelques mots qui ont fait naitre en moi un sentiment d'amour nouveau deux mois auparavant, ces quelques mots prononcés ce soir là m'ont brisée.

- Qui crois-tu que je doive choisir ? Entre toi et ce vieux Dumbledore, et ma famille ? Tu dois bien t'apercevoir que le choix est vite fait ?

- Ne m'as-tu donc jamais aimée ?

- Serais-je sorti avec toi, si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Mais mon choix est fait, je suis désolé !

Ca fait trois jours... Trois jours que nous avons eu notre dernier échange... Depuis trois jours, tu es redevenu comme avant, froid, méprisant, comme si ces deux mois n'avaient jamais existé pour toi. Mais ils n'ont pas réellement existé pour toi, n'est-ce pas, Drago Malefoy ? Malgré tes belles paroles, tu ne m'as jamais aimée...

Seule dans mon coin de bibliothèque, je me suis mise à pleurer pour de bon. Des vraies larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues rougies par la peine. J'ai essayé de les refouler, mais contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas. Aussi horrible que peut l'être cette idée, je crois bien que tu me _manques_...

J'ai entendu des pas... Je relève la tête. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Est-ce toi ? J'en ai bien l'impression. Est-ce une illusion ? C'est fort possible, car le Drago qui s'avance vers moi à les yeux pleins de remords... Je ne veux pas que tu me voies pleurer ! _Trop tard_...

- Hermione !

Ta voix est douce, apaisante... Ce n'est pas une hallucination ! Tu es bien là, tu me parles, tu sembles avoir des regrets, je le sens dans ta voix, mais tu es bon comédien. Serait-ce que tu tiens un minimum à moi ? Mes yeux se ferment de bonheur, tu es en train de me serrer dans tes bras. Comme _avant_... Les larmes se sont remises à couler. Mais cette fois-ci, je crois bien que je pleure de soulagement. Qui sait, tu vas peut-être me revenir ? Est-ce réellement possible que tu m'aimes ?

_Je commence à croire au coup de foudre..._


End file.
